A most general type of shutter device comprises a shutter unit composed of a number of slats rotatably connected with each other, a winding mechanism for winding the shutter unit, and a guide rail arranged at both sides of an opening such as a window, etc. and for guiding the shutter unit. The slat for constituting the shutter unit is generally formed of an elongate steel sheet and connected to adjacent slat such that each slat can rotate by a given angle with respect to the adjacent slat. Such bending function makes it possible to wind the shutter unit around a take-up shaft into a roll-shaped body. The rotary movement between adjacent slats results in friction or collision between adjacent slats or between the slat and its guide rail. Such friction or collision tends to produce a noise when the shutter unit is closed and opened or when the closed shutter unit is subjected to the wind.